1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertically adjustable support devices for positioning a painting or mirror upon a wall or other support structure and more particularly, to a device that adjusts the position of the object after a first or support member of the device has been secured to the wall, the device vertically positioning the object via a second member without fastening the second member to the wall thereby minimizing wall damage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A plethora of wall mounted adjustable support devices are available for vertically adjusting pictures, paintings, mirrors or like objects upon a wall. The devices include adjusting screws that vertically position the object upon the wall as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,439 (Lemire) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,525 (Lemire). The problem with these patents is that the object must be removed from the wall to rotate the adjusting screws to reposition the object. Other devices use wires to vertically support an object as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,507 (Rushing) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,999 (Fleishman). The problem with the Rushing patent is that a relatively large baseplate must be used together with a threaded bolt and nut that are loosened and locked (upon removing the object) to repeatedly adjust the vertical position of the object. The problem with the Fleishman patent is that relatively long and unsightly wires are exposed to the viewer gazing upon the object. Wall mounted adjustable support devices further include relatively small devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,162 (Goss). The problem with the Goss patent is that after securing a first member to a wall, a second member that supports the object must also be secured to the wall to maintain the vertical position of the object thereby causing added damage to the wall each time the vertical position of the object is adjusted.
There is a need for a device for supporting and vertically adjusting the position of an object after the device is secured to the wall and without removing the object from the device. The device should be completely hidden behind the object and the device must be capable of vertically adjusting the object upon the wall without adding fasteners or otherwise further damaging the wall.